Facebook
by syrielgoethe
Summary: Los chicos del Hyotei y Seigaku encuentran un peculiar grupo en "Facebook" ¿Qué pasará cuando le den una mirada a las comprometedoras fotos? Muchas parejas...


Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Tokio donde en las academias Hyotei y Seigaku se llevaban a cabo los correspondientes entrenamientos como en cualquier día. Por ejemplo; por los lados de Seigaku: Inui intoxicaba a Kaidoh, Fuji le coqueteaba a su querido capitán quien trataba de no caer en el juego del tensai, Momoshiro molestaba junto con Eiji a Ryoma quien era defendido por la querida "Madre de Seigaku" Oishi. Por otra parte, en el Hyotei, Jiroh seguía durmiendo desde el primer periodo, Gakuto renegaba porque le había tocado cargar al dormilón desde el salón hasta las canchas. Oshitari observaba lujuriosamente a Keigo quien era el centro de atención seguido por los típicos y usuales "usus" de su fiel compañero Kabaji. En fin, una tarde de lo más normal; hasta que…

Con Seigaku-

-¡Tezuka bochou! ¡Oshi sempai! –grita Horio acercándose a lo lejos mientras corre con grandes esfuerzos, cabe recordar que no por nada no le había ido tan bien en los exámenes preparados por el genio de Seigaku: Inui.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Momoshiro acercándose al joven quien tomaba aliento a bocanadas.

-¡Es horrible, es ridículo, es humillante, es gracioso, es estúpido!

-¡Ve al grano! –le grita Kaidoh sin chistar

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que: Yo, Horio con mis dos años de experiencia en el Internet

Todos le miran seriamente

-¡He encontrado en _facebook_ un grupo exclusivamente para Seigaku y Hyotei con miles de fotos, y después de tratar por mucho tiempo pude acceder a la información privada!

-¡Esto va contra el reglamento de la escuela! ¡Rápido! A la sala de computación –dice Tezuka mientras todos le siguen por detrás cuchicheando pues aunque la intriga les embargaba sus actitudes eran muy diferentes de lo normal.

-Con Hyotei-

-¡Atobe! ¡Atobe! –grita alguien detrás del joven quien interrumpe su reciente charla con Oshitari para voltearse

-¿Qué pasa Jiroh?

-¿Qué no estaba él durmiendo? –se pregunta Oshitari en un susurro no audible

-He encontrado una pagina de internet llamada _facebook_ donde hay muchas fotos del Seigaku y del Hyotei – sentencia

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Seguramente ore sama sale muy bien, ¡Bueno! ¡Terminamos con el entrenamiento! Que los titulares vengan conmigo a la sala de computación –dice Atobe para dirigirse al lugar con Jiroh a su derecha y un callado Oshitari a su izquierda.

Con Seigaku –

Los chicos entraron en silencio para ver en la pantalla del primer computador del lado derecho a Horio mostrando la página.

-¿Si ven? "Seigaku y Hyotei gakuen" –dice para luego buscar algo que encontró rápidamente -¿Quieren ver las fotos?

-Esto está mal –dice Tezuka

-Saa, Tezuka debes divertirte más, vamos, veámoslo –dice Fuji para que todos aprecien la primera foto. Horio teclea una vez haciendo que en toda la sala se escuchara sólo el sonido de un grillo.

-Con Hyotei-

-Aquí estamos –dice Shishido captando la atención de todos los presentes- perdiendo tiempo en tontadas cuando deberíamos estar entrenando para enfrentarnos al Seigaku

-Vamos Shishido san, podríamos divertirnos más, recuerda que el que manda soy yo –le murmura Ootori haciendo que el chico se sonrojara al extremo extrañando a los demás integrantes del equipo

-Da igual, entonces Jiroh muéstranos esa cosa que encontraste –dice Mukahi

-¡S-Si! – Empieza a teclear una y otra vez- ¡Miren! "Seigaku y Hyotei gakuen" –dice para luego agregar- miremos las fotos ¡Quiero ver a Atobe san!

…silencio… Poco después los chicos revientan en carcajadas al ver la primera foto, algunos empezaron a llorar por el esfuerzo, inclusive podías jurar que se le podía ver una ligera sonrisa a Kabaji y a Hiyoshi.

(Véase –en la foto- a Kaidoh jugando con un gatito en una calle desconocida mientras un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y una sonrisa luchaba por hacer su apareciendo en la cara del chico)

-Con Seigaku-

Las risas retumbaban molestando cada vez más a Kaidoh.

-¿Karupin? –se preguntó Ryoma acercándose más a la foto. Horio había salido, no por voluntad propia si no por los gritos de Kaidoh quien conociendo al chico sabría que esto y más se sabría mañana en todo Seigaku.

-Oh…Kaidoh –susurró Inui tapándose su nariz para no sangrar

-Saa, Kaidoh no conocíamos ese lado tuyo –dijo Fuji quien ahora tenía el _mouse_ en su "poder"

-¡Cállense la boca! –grito el chico severamente para luego acercarse a Tezuka quien no había cambiado su seria expresión.

Fuji rió un poco para luego cambiar de foto tal y como lo hacia cierto Jiroh en otro lugar

-Con Hyotei-

Nuevamente otro silencio se hizo presente en toda la sala cuando el chico cambió la foto.

-¡Esto va contra todo lo sano! –gritó Ootori

-¡Gakuto! ¡Oshitari! – les reprendió Atobe mientras se frotaba para asegurarse de lo que estaba frente a él no fuera una ilusión.

(Véase en la pantalla del computador una comprometedora foto del tensai y el acróbata: el mayor tenía acorralado contra el piso al peli cereza quien no podía ocultar el gran sonrojo que adornaba sus facciones delicadas y delgadas. Cabe recalcar que Oshitari sonreía recordando a todos los presentes al querido tensai de Seigaku: Fuji Syuusuke)

-Se ve que lo disfrutan a tope –aseguró Shishido.

-Shishido san… decir eso no está bien –dice mientras se sonroja ligeramente y desvía sus ojos.

-Con Seigaku-

Todos miraban con horror la foto, bueno a excepción de Fuji quien sonrió

-Siempre lo supe, si que son fáciles de descubrir, ¡oh vean! Hay comentarios –dice para bajar con el _mouse_ y ver los comentarios:

"_Post juice: ¡Kawaii! Son tan lindos :=} el seme peli azul esta bueniiisimoooo_

_Post snake: Maldito peli azul, el peli cereza es míoooooo ._

_Post chick: Pu-o peli cereza con peinado de Willy Wonka, me vale si son pareja ese peli azul será mioooooo" _

-Bueno, no importa ¡Sigamos mirando las fotos! –exclamó Eiji impaciente

-Saa, lo que tu digas Neko chan –le respondió Fuji sonriente como siempre

-Con Hyotei-

Nadie podía decir nada, aquella foto les dejó sin palabras.

Era Tezuka el que aparecía, vestía unos jeans negros ajustados que resaltaban sus torneadas piernas y un buzo azul rey que dejaba parte de sus pectorales al descubierto y los marcaba a la perfección dejando ver el torso tan tonificado. Definitivamente nadie dijo nada. En efecto Tezuka era alguien digno de respetar y ni siquiera debía estar allí presente para evitar funestos comentarios.

-Increíble… -susurró Jiroh con la boca semi abierta

-Jiroh cierra la boca que se te cae la baba –bromeó Atobe haciendo que el chico apartara la mirada de la foto rojo hasta las orejas.

-Con Seigaku-

-¿F-Fuji sempai? –preguntó Momoshiro al ver como el tensai le ponía un "Me gusta" a la foto.

-Saa ¿Tiene algo de raro? –preguntó con severidad

-Nada… -dicen todos al momento de palidecer.

-Ch' A Fuji sempai siempre le agradó Tezuka –dice Echizen ganándose una risita del tensai y una mirada seria del bochou quien no dijo nada.

-Si es así Echizen, también conozco a cierta persona –dice haciendo que el menor se sonrojara sorprendiendo a los presentes. El peli castaño volvió a su habitual sonrisa para cambiar de foto.

-No me lo creo-susurró Momoshiro.

-Con Hyotei-

-E-Esto es… -comenzó Ootori

-Imposible –le completó Shishido mientras todos asentían en silencio.

-_What the fuck? _– se preguntó el mismísimo Atobe Keigo en un susurro que sólo Oshitari pudo escuchar para sonreír socarronamente

-¿Celoso? –masculló ganándose una mirada asesina

(Véase en la foto a Tezuka besando fogosamente a Fuji Syuusuke quien –para el terror de algunos-sonreía en el proceso, pero no era una sonrisa de las "normales" en esta había algo más que los chicos desconocían. Además Tezuka estaba tan cerca del peli castaño que Ootori podría jurar que Fuji podía sentir la respiración del capitán sin siquiera molestarse en ello.)

-Con Seigaku-

-Saa Tezuka ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí? –Pregunta algo rojo el chico siempre sonriente- No importa, igual yo siempre sentí que alguien nos estaba siguiendo –todos tragaron en seco

-Mada mada dane sempais –dice Ryoma sin siquiera inmutarse por la imagen.

-Esto quedará entre nosotros ¿No? –pregunta Tezuka asiendo que todos asientan en silencio

-No bajen la guardia –ironizó Echizen ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del mayor.

*Se pasa nuevamente la foto*

-¡Kawaii! –grita Momoshiro socarronamente

-¡O'chibi! –grita Eiji abrazando a Ryoma quien frunce el ceño

-¿Quién es el ocioso que me sigue? –pregunta seriamente

(Véase a Ryoma sentado en una banca en un parque sin nadie alrededor con una paleta de colores mientras la lame sonriendo con un mínimo sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas)

-Nee Echizen tienes un lado lindo después de todo –dice Momoshiro seguido por Fuji

-Pero con esa cara de amargado sigue siendo kawaii

-Con Hyotei-

Shishido reía junto a Hiyoshi. Ootori y Jiroh observaban encantados la fotografía recalcando varias veces lo tierno que era el mocoso. Gakuto se había quedado dormido. Atobe y Oshitari trataban de evitar tener una hemorragia al tener tal imagen de tan provocativo uke.

-Jiroh ¿Hay comentarios? –pregunta Shishido buscando más motivos para reírse.

-Si… -dice para dejarlos a la vista de todos los presentes.

"_Post hamburguesa: ¡Kawaii! Este uke si está para comérselo XD_

_Post acrobatic boy: Aaaaa hermoso, le quiero *censurado* con mi *censurado* en el *censurado* y el *censurado* y luego *censurado**censurado* _

_Post Holic: xxx y xxx más xxx jajajajaja" _

Sinceramente esto hizo que las risas de Shishido y Hiyoshi pararan y que Ootori y Jiroh rogaran porque el menor nunca fuera visto en las calles por aquellos pervertidos sin sentido. Por otra parte Atobe y Oshitari no podían estar más de acuerdo con aquellos pervertidos.

-Con Seigaku-

Todos voltearon para observar al menor quien había escondido su cara con su gorra y se negaba levantarla para que nadie pudiera apreciar sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo carmín.

-Ohhhh –se escuchó por parte de Momoshiro, Eiji y Taka san.

*Cambio de foto*

-Bueno…

-Eso era de esperar ¿no? –Pregunta Kaidoh a Inui quien desde hace rato no dejaba de escribir en su cuaderno.

-Nyah, pero Oishi y yo nos vemos muy bien –asegura Kikumaru dedicándole una sonrisa al mayor quien asiente en silencio

-S-Si, Eiji.

(Véase a Oishi abrazando a un no tan sorprendido Eiji quien tenía un helado en sus manos mientras parecía reír alegremente. Aun así la mirada de Oishi decía que esa muestra de afecto no se quedaba en ese simple abrazo.)

-Con Hyotei-

-Kikumaru siempre igual de predecible –asegura Oshitari acomodándose sus lentes mientras Gakuto; quien había despertado; le seguía con una risita arrogante.

-Quien iba a pensar que ese intento de acróbata llegaría a terminar en esas –dice entre risitas.

-Es suficiente Gakuto, Jiroh cambia esa foto –dice Atobe esperando internamente encontrar otra foto de Echizen

*Cambio de foto*

-¡Shishido san! –grita Ootori tan rojo como un tomate

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – se escuchó reír a Gakuto

-¡Cállate o deberíamos volver para apreciar tu linda foto con Oshitari, Mukahi! –grito un enojado Shishido no sin antes golpear al chico en la cabeza haciendo que se callara.

-Con Seigaku-

-Vaya, otro par de enclosetados –dice Fuji mientras varios le miran sorprendidos.

(Véase en la foto: Un escenario con una torre de cartón con Shishido vestido de Julieta mientras Ootori –vestido de Romeo- estaba a milímetros de darle un tímido beso para la bella escena del balcón. Inclusive al castaño le habían puesto extensiones en el cabello haciendo que pareciera realmente una chica dándole de paso a Ootori un toque más varonil. )

-Son igual que Eiji y Oishi –dice Momoshiro mientras Kaidoh asiente con la cabeza

-Fshhhh –dice el dueño del boomerang Snake.

-¿Disculpa? –dice el peli rojo con el ojiverde rojos por la vergüenza.

-Con Hyotei-

-Bueno, cuenten chicos ¿Se besaron? –pregunta un curioso Oshitari, pero no era necesario que la pareja contestara, el solo sonrojo contestaba por ellos.

-Sólo cambia la foto Jiroh –dijo Shishido en tono amenazante que no hizo dudar al aludido.

*Cambio de foto*

-Eso es… -empezó Gakuto rojo

-¡Impresionante! –completo Jiroh igual de rojo.

(Véase en la foto a Keigo recién salido de su piscina, por ello las gotas se deslizaban –o eso daba a entender-por aquel suave torso torneado por los ejercicios y en su rostro una sonrisa triunfal. Si, un semental casi perfecto, pues…)

-¡Maravillaos con mi grandeza! –dice para pasar su mirada por sus compañeros, muchos se habían quedado observando fijamente, algunos más rojos que otros.

-Con Seigaku-

Los semes observaban la foto con envidia –a excepción de Tezuka quien sólo mostraba un ligero toque de admiración en sus serios ojos- mientras los ukes se habían quedado rojos y miraban con cara de idiotas la foto ¡Y qué decir de Echizen! El chico estaba completamente hipnotizado con la foto y con las mejillas de un furioso rojo. Si Atobe hubiera estado ahí definitivamente su ego y orgullo se habrían elevado un 100%

Se lee en los comentarios que Fuji mostró:

"_Post Star: OMG que guapooooo!_

_Post Dark: Oh, quiero que me haga el xxx por el xxx y en el xxx con su xxx, xxx, y xxx ;)"_

-Saa Echizen, si quieres puedo imprimirte la foto –bromea Fuji haciendo que el menor desvié su mirada apenado no sin abandonar su característico orgullo.

-Mada mada dane sempai –eso era lo único que debía decir.

*Cambio de foto*

-Silencio general, que fue roto por el "excelente comentario" de Eiji

-I-Imposible… esto no es posible.

-¡Oh por Kami! – dice Kawamura mientras desvía su mirada más que rojo.

-Echizen… -susurra Tezuka casi conmocionado

-Saa, ¿algo más para contarnos Ryo kun? –pregunta de forma hilarante Syuusuke.

-Con Hyotei-

-Atobe, dime que no es cierto –dice Shishido atónito.

-No lo… es –dice en un estado de ligero shock

-Pero según lo veo, Echizen lo está disfrutando

(Véase en la foto: Atobe tiene a Echizen acorralado en una pared de un aula de clases –que parecía ser Hyotei- mientras tenía las manos del menor a cada lado de la cabeza del chico quien la tenía ladeada; la cabeza; casi dándole la cara a la cámara solo que sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y parecían mirar a la nada mientras en su cara su rostro estaba como un tomate a causa de los besos que Atobe le daba en el cuello. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que Atobe tenía cargado a Echizen pues las piernas del oji dorado estaban alrededor de la cintura del peli lila quien no parecía molestarse con esa cercanía)

-En el propio instituto –dijo Hiyoshi

-Siempre lo supe –murmuró Kabaji sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-Les puedo asegurar que Ore sama nunca haría eso y menos con el mocoso de Echizen, ahora si me disculpan quiero que cierren esa cosa y vayan a entrenar, yo tengo asuntos importantes que arreglar –dice para dirigirle una mirada a Kabaji- Estás a cargo –dicho aquello cerró la puerta dejando a todos en un silencio.

-Va a ir a ver a Echizen ¿No? –pregunta Gakuto. Nadie dice nada, pero todos asienten lentamente con una sonrisa en cada rostro.

-Con Seigaku-

-Yo no me he besado con… el rey mono –sentencia Ryoma por enésima vez a Fuji quien seguía sonriendo.

-Pero la foto…

-Puedo ver la foto Fuji sempai, simplemente es un invento –dice para luego apreciar como toda la habitación se había quedado en silencio, silencio que Tezuka sabía que debía terminar.

-Bien, hablaré con Sumire Sensei sobre esto, ahora todos a entrenar partidos individuales, rápido, Fuji tu cierra esa cosa –dice para luego salir junto a los demás ignorando a Echizen quien se quedó con el tensai.

-Fuji sempai –llama pasito.

-¿Si Echizen kun?

-¿Puedes imprimir algo por mí?

El mayor no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y ni siquiera necesito saber que era.

Las prácticas terminaron rápidamente. Los chicos ya se habían ido y sólo quedaban Tezuka y Fuji, el último comentando lo malo que había sido su "pareja" al haberle dicho todo a Ryuusaki Sensei.

-Mientras tanto, en la salida de Seigaku-

Ryoma caminaba meditabundo, había rechazado la oferta de salir con sus sempais, sabía que le preguntarían sobre él y Atobe y no quería ni podía lidiar con ello ahora. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una limosina con la puerta abierta y Atobe esperándole seriamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta seriamente acercándose ignorando como su corazón latía frenéticamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo sin siquiera sonreír.

-Primero, debo preguntarte algo –dice buscando algo en su bolsillo para sacarlo y mostrárselo al mayor quien pudo ver como la mano del chico temblaba ligeramente- ¿Sabes algo… sobre e-esto? Era la foto donde él y el mayor "se besaban".

-No, pero quería hablar contigo sobre eso-dice tomando la foto para guardarla en su bolsillo extrañando al menor quien frunce el ceño.

-Dámela Rey mono –dice acercándose

-No, buscaré si ha sido modificada porque Ore sama sabe que no haría esto ni menos en un salón de clases

-Dámela –masculló Echizen ignorando lo que dijo el mayor quien planeaba entrar a la limosina pero no contaba con que Echizen se acercaría más y tropezaría para terminar sobre el mayor en la limosina dejando sólo sus pies afuera del vehículo.

-D-Devuélveme la foto –dice más que rojo haciendo sonreír al mayor.

-¿Por qué te has puesto tan nervioso Echizen? –pregunta tomando al menor del mentón quien le mira de forma fulminante.

-Ya déjame Rey mono –dice deslizando su mano para sacar la foto y sonreír de forma arrogante-ahora, si me disculpas, me largo.

El mayor no permitiría que el chico se llevara la foto. Sabía que podía conseguir la misma foto por sus medios y en mejor calidad, pero él quería la foto que había estado en manos de Echizen y no quería aceptar la razón. Para evitar que el menor escapara, el mayor le tomó de la nuca y lo volvió a acercar.

-Si no te conociera, diría que quieres la foto de Ore sama para cuando estés aburrido y sólo en compañía de tu mano izquierda –dice socarronamente sin medir sus palabras cosa que hice enrojecer al chico.

-Eso lo haces tú porque el dinero no te alcanza para satisfacerte de ese modo ¿No rey mono? –pregunta mordaz acercando su rostro inconsciente al del mayor quien sonríe arrogantemente.

-Me descubriste, sobretodo porque no puedo tenerte en mi cama –dice sin importar como sonaba aquello viniendo de sus labios.

-Deberías saber que debes tomar iniciativa y no preguntarme Atobe –dice rozando sus labios con los del chico quien ve como Echizen tiene las mejillas como un tomate.

-¿Estás nervioso? –pregunta posicionando su mano en la cintura del menor

-No… -susurra entre cerrando sus ojos

-¿Ultima palabra? –pregunta y sin esperar respuesta besa al chico delicadamente. Dicho beso no tardó en volverse apasionado con ambición de sentirse más profundo.

-Fuji… -era Tezuka quien le llamaba, el aludido volteo lentamente para sonreírle.

-Saa Tezuka ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Tu subiste esas fotos Y creaste ese sitio no? –pregunta sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Claro que fui yo Kunimitsu –dice para soltar una risita melodiosa

-Bueno, no me sorprende pero seguir a los muchachos está mal –dice mientras toma la mano del castaño quien sonríe

-Lo sé, pero no te pareció molestar la foto de nosotros

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Somos pareja no? Y como pareja debo aguantar esto –dice empezando a caminar con el chico por las puertas de Seigaku – aun así, sé que casi todos en ese sitio si son gays pero… ¿Echizen y Atobe? Que yo sepa ellos no son pareja

-Lo sé, un día buscaba más enclosetados cuando vi a otros jóvenes muy parecidos a ellos físicamente entonces esa fue la foto –dice sonriente

-¿No crees que es algo malo para ellos?-pregunta con cierto tono de preocupación.

-No, ha decir verdad, veo como Echizen muere por Atobe desde lejos y como éste está perdidamente embobado con Echizen, son tan obvios pero muy atolondrados y orgullosos, además sé que esto les ayudará como pareja

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro Syuusuke? –pregunta su pareja

-Pues mira ése espectáculo –dice señalando a la Royal pair que se besaba apasionadamente aun en la misma posición que antes.

-Fuji… -dijo Tezuka con un severo tono de voz que advertía que era mejor que se fueran de allí cuanto antes.

-Mira Tezuka… ahora Atobe le está tratando de quitar el buzo a Echizen kun, vaya, si que se ha estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo.

-Fuji… -repite el mayor con más insistencia

-¡Ahora le trata de quitar los pantalones! ¡Está desnudo! ¡Y ahora…!

-¡Bueno! ¡Nos fuimos! –dijo llevándose a su novio de allí. Definitivamente Fuji era imposible.

Con respecto al Seigaku pasaron los días con lo del _facebook_. Nadie podía sacar a los titulares de la sala de computación, ni la misma Sra. Sumire pudo, así que no hubo otra opción más que implementar computadores con Internet en las canchas de tenis...por lo menos para que los titulares estuvieran en las canchas.

-¿Dónde está Echizen? –preguntó un día la Sra. Sumire

-En el Hyotei –dice Fuji mientras observa como sus compañeros; a excepción de Tezuka; se encuentras con las cabezas prácticamente pegadas a las pantallas de los computadores

-Bueno ¿Ya borraron ese _jotebook_? –pregunta la sensei

-_Facebook_, y ya les he dicho pero no me hacen caso –dice Tezuka bajando ligeramente su cabeza en son de disculpa.

-Por cierto, también hay fotos de usted –dice Fuji para luego murmurar algo parecido a "agregada".

-Oh ¿En serio? ¿Y como salgo?

*Silencio general*

-¡Oishi, ordeno que borren ese grupo! –dice Tezuka recordando que hace días descubrieron la ingeniosa contraseña – Y ahora, veinte vueltas

Así, los chicos tuvieron que apartarse de su rincón de entretenimiento para empezar a entrenar arduamente en compañía de su querido capitán.

*Mientras todos corren*

-Entonces Fuji ¿Cuándo volverás a crear el grupo? –pregunta la vieja Sumire

-Pronto, sólo que esta vez tendré una contraseña no tan evidente como "Tenis"

Por otra parte, del lado del Hyotei, Jiroh seguía durmiendo como siempre. Oshitari había desaparecido con Gakuto para violarlo. Shishido seguía tratando de evadir a su Romeo quien le tenía ganas a su sempai. Kabaji estaba viendo todo aquello sin siquiera inmutarse. Hiyoshi murmuraba algo parecido a: "Seré el nuevo capitán, Atobe se irá luego yo lo sustituiré y será el réquiem de Atobe Keigo y nunca nadie lo sabrá"

Y nuestro capitán favorito seguía con Echizen haciendo cosas importantes en los salones de clases durante los recesos en el Hyotei.

Si, todo seguía su curso como debía ser…

…Hasta que Fuji descubrió _Twitter…_


End file.
